


attention

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: bobby’s attempts at flirting with brooklyn seem to succeed. for day 10 (flirt) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Bobby Marks, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 1
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: very minor book 3 demo spoilers, but nothing related to the romance route. i just wanted to write something with bobby marks and a detective that would be more oblivious to his advances. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – mason x f!detective (brooklyn kingston); bobby marks x f!detective  
> rating/warnings: 14+; some harassment  
> word count: ~950  
> based on/prompt: day 10 – flirt from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_attention_ **

things were finally quiet enough that brooklyn could catch up on paperwork. it was calming, sitting behind her desk, fingers flying over the keys, and seeing progress bit by bit. it was better than sitting around doing nothing while waiting for a lead in the kidnapping case.

a knock on the door made her pause and look up. she wasn’t expecting any visitors, although lately it seems as though most of her visitors have forgotten a sense of professionalism and propriety, dropping in unannounced. maybe she should expect to be interrupted all the time with her mother wanting to be around more and suddenly needing to mediate between the mayor and the captain.

but the last person she expected – or wanted – to see sauntered into her office.

“mr. marks, did you need something from me?”

after everything happened with the maalused and bobby’s attempt to get information out of her, brooklyn decided she really needed to keep bobby at arm’s distance.

“why so formal, brooklyn? surely, we’re on better terms than that,” bobby purred, sauntering over to her desk and perching himself casually against it. “aren’t we?”

she tilted her head to the side. “yes, our relationship is professional, mr. marks. now how can i help you?”

“don’t be like that, _doll_. let’s say i’m interested in more of a _personal_ relationship,” he grinned; his emphasis on the word _doll_ made her feel a little queasy.

brooklyn remembered the time when she once wanted him to look at her for longer than two seconds. it was a fleeting crush, something that served as a pleasant distraction at times when she was starting out on the force. before she saw how charming he was with all the women, _except_ for her. he barely spared her a second glance until she rose through the ranks.

“what kind of a personal relationship?” she asked, a genuine curiosity in her voice.

bobby leaned in a little closer and brooklyn could see how his eyes caught the light from the window behind her, pale in comparison to the intense grey eyes that seemed to follow her wherever she went in a not unpleasant way.

“whatever you want, doll. i’m sure you’re in need of some personal _attention_ ,” he said, lips curving upward into an attempted smirk.

“i’m not sure what you mean. i have never sought out or needed attention,” brooklyn said simply, brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

“come on, a girl like you doesn’t dress like that every day if she doesn’t want attention,” he said suggestively, gesturing towards her clothes. “you’ve certainly caught mine.”

brooklyn looked down at her crisp, short-sleeved, white dress shirt that was buttoned up to her collarbone and tucked into a black pencil skirt before looking back up at him, her eye twitching in annoyance at his insinuation.

“first, i am dressed appropriately for my profession. second, i am not someone who cares to dress a certain way to impress _men_ , and last, do _not_ refer to me as a girl.”

bobby looked taken aback by the seriousness of her demeanor and stood up from her desk with his hands raised. “alright, i didn’t mean to offend you. _touchy_ ,” he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and walking toward the door just as mason appeared in the doorway.

“if you are done harassing the detective, i need to speak with her,” mason said stiffly, and brooklyn could see the tension rolling off his shoulders in palpable waves even from across the room.

“i’m not harassing her, it’s called flirting. look it up,” bobby said defensively. “and for the record, i’ve known her a lot longer than you have so you shouldn’t be surprised if she prioritizes time spent with me.”

mason’s retort died in this throat as brooklyn chimed in, “that was you flirting?” she squinted at him in confusion.

mason let out a laugh that sounded more like a loud bark as he moved away from bobby, who gaped at her in stunned silence.

“if you wanted to ask me out on a date, you really should’ve just come out and asked. i’m not a fan of beating around the bush,” she said, shrugging her shoulders and barely suppressing the chuckle that threatened to escape her lips.

bobby seemed to come to his senses and took a step towards brooklyn, a tempting smile plastered on his face. “well then, why don’t i take you out to dinner tonight? and if you’re lucky, maybe i’ll throw in dessert,” he winked.

it was brooklyn’s turn to be stunned, eyes wide and mouth parted in surprise. she shifted in her seat uneasily as she tried to avoid glancing at mason, who was currently glaring at the back of bobby’s head with such intensity she wondered if his pheromones could be channeled that way.

“um, sure. i suppose dinner would be fine,” she said finally, giving bobby a curt nod.

“what?!” mason yelled before realizing he had reacted loudly and turned away. brooklyn flinched at the sound, frowning at the pebble of guilt starting to form in her stomach.

the grin on bobby’s face widened in a way that she could only describe as bordering on sinister.

“wonderful, i’ll pick you up at seven then, angel!” bobby said, giving a mason a smug smile on his way out.

mason squeezed himself further into the darkest corner of her office, arms crossed across his chest and cigarette angrily bouncing as he gripped it between his teeth.

brooklyn sighed and gathered up her things. she wasn’t in the mood for a confrontation and now she apparently had a date to get ready for.

_(to be continued – day 20 prompt)_

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
